


Artistically Done

by anysin



Category: The Magnus Archives (Podcast)
Genre: Dark Comedy, Dick Pics, Do Not Archive (The Magnus Archives), M/M, Masturbation, Texting, Threats
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-20
Updated: 2019-09-20
Packaged: 2020-10-24 20:13:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20711864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anysin/pseuds/anysin
Summary: Simon Fairchild sends Martin a dick pic.





	Artistically Done

**Author's Note:**

> For FFA prompt "100 words of dickpics."

Simon Fairchild sends Martin a dick pic.  
  
As far as artistic merit goes, it's a beautiful photo. It's a close-up of a long, pink, wrinkled cock, stroked to the moment of orgasm; a trickle of semen is bursting out of the head, almost but not quite hitting the lens. The background of the photo appears to be a night sky, making Martin wonder just where, when and how this photo was taken. He doesn't want to think of any of those things. In fact, he doesn't want to be looking at the photo at all, but he can't stop staring at it.  
  
The photo is accompanied by a text: _Thinking of you. :)_  
  
Martin is still trying to wrap his brain around both the photo and the text when his phone buzzes again.  
  
_If you complain,_ the new text says, _it will be a corpse next time._  
  
There isn't a smiley at the end of the message, but there doesn't need to be. Wherever he is, Martin is sure Simon is having a grand old time.


End file.
